The primary objective of this study is to evaluate plasma cytokine and endotoxin levels in women with gram-negative urosepsis during the first 8 hours following administration of antibiotic therapy with either imipenem or ceftazidime. Patients will be transferred directly from the emergency room to the GCRC where they will be observed closely and have multiple blood samples taken during initiation of antibiotic therapy.